


i may be right, i may be wrong

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Takes a Risk, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: So much has changed recently — maybe one more miracle can happen.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	i may be right, i may be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I love the idea that these two have been pining for each other for thousands of years and have never even shared a kiss. I think their first moves toward each other would be delicate and understated and underpinned by so much caution.
> 
> Title is from "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square," which was covered by Tori Amos for the show's soundtrack. Please [look at the lyrics](https://genius.com/Tori-amos-a-nightingale-sang-in-berkeley-square-lyrics) because they're so clearly romantic it's not even funny.

So much has changed recently. The Earth doomed then un-doomed in less than a week. Aziraphale’s brief, horrifying glimpse of the filthy hallways of Hell before shucking Crowley's body like — ha — a snake shedding its skin. Maybe one more miracle can happen.

Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to the back of Crowley’s hand. Crowley’s skin is smooth and dry, almost scaly. It is the most intimate they have been in six thousand years.

Aziraphale holds his breath, looking up. He’s faced down Satan Himself, but Crowley's reaction is the only thing on Heaven or Earth that could truly undo him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
